The present invention relates to inflators for vehicle airbags and, more particularly, to an inflator having multiple chambers and incorporating a device that facilitates sympathetic ignition of a propellant charge in one of the inflator chambers.
Certain inflator designs incorporate multiple combustion chambers, with a quantity of gas generant stored in each of the chambers. Many of these inflators are designed such that combustion of the gas generant in one chamber initiates sympathetic combustion of the gas generant in another chamber. In existing designs, the ignition sequence of the gas generants may be controlled by a separate igniter in communication with each chamber. Provision of an igniter and its accompanying support structure for each chamber greatly increases the bulk, complexity, and manufacturing cost of the inflator.